User blog:H2olovergurl1/H2o:New Waters (Episode 6)
( Cleo is swimming towards Mako, she starts speed swimming and enters the underwater entrance and comes up) Cleo: Hey Rikki, What's Up Rikki: Oh nothing just felt like a swim, have you seen Emma ( Charlotte and Bella swim in) Cleo: She's on a date with Ash Bella: Hey guy's ( she swims over to the rocks and puts her elbows on them) Charlotte: What's wrong Bella? Bella: Nothing, it's just that ever since yesterday Will's been acting strange and I've barely seen him at all,something must have happened on the full moon. Cleo: Well, you should talk to him (Later on the beach Emma and Ash are walking together) Ash: I still can't believe you guys are mermaids and that new girl um, Emma: Bella Ash: Yea her, just you know wow Emma: Yea but you'll get used to it (they walk by people sitting on a beach towel and trips over their legs and falls in the water) Ash: Emma run ( she runs to a private area behind some rocks and falls and turns into a mermaid, ash follows her) Ash: Emma are you okay? Emma: Yea but it might take a while to dry off can you go get me a towel or something Ash: Yea you stay right here Emma: I kinda have to (he runs off to his house to grab a towel) (later at the café Charlotte, Cleo and Bella sit at the outside tables while Rikki go in side to get drinks and sees Will) Rikki: Will were have you been all day Will: Home, are the girls here with you too Rikki: Yea... Will: I need to tell you guys something..in private (Rikki and Will outside) Bella: Will Rikki: Cleo lets go to to your house (Meanwhile..Emma is still waiting on ash when kids are about to walk by so she tries to roll in water and swims away and Ash finally comes back with the towel) Ash: Emma wait Emma: Meet me at Mako okay (At Cleo's house Bella Rikki Cleo Charlotte and Will are in Cleo's room) Charlotte: So, what is it Will: Okay (he takes a deep breath and walks into the restroom, turns on the water and runs his hands through them...15 seconds later he transforms into a MERMAN with just a orange tail like the mermaids just with no bra) Cleo: Oh Rikki: My Bella and Charlotte: Gosh Rikki: How did this happen Will: Well on the full moon, Rikki, you pulled me into the pool I guess you just forgot Charlotte: We have to tell lewis about this Cleo: If lewis finds out about this he'll freak Bella: Yea, we should tell Emma Rikki: This is not happening Cleo: But, Lewis will find out sooner or later so I guess we should just tell him I'll text lewis and Emma to meet us at Mako (Rikki steams will off and they all run to the beach and dives in..they stare at Will, then all 5 of them speed swim to Mako) (Ash walks in the cave and sees Emma) Ash: What happened out there? Emma: Sorry people were about to walk by (Bella, Charlotte, Will, Cleo and Rikki swim in) Will: Man, That was so cool Emma: Will Ash: What happened Will: I fell into the moon pool on the full moon by accident Emma: I knew we were forgetting something but you're a ... Will: Merman TUNE IN FOR EPISODE 7 :) Category:Blog posts